The sweet pain of desire
by msncutey
Summary: Ginny rushes from the common room with a broken heart from her only love, and who better to bump into but her blonde enemy.
1. The tears of a broken heart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Draco, Ginny, Harry or anyone else in the Harry potter books.  
  
Ginny stormed out the gryffrindor common room and rushed down the corridor. Her eyes were filled with tears and her heart was broken. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the blonde coming towards her and crashed right into him.  
  
She sat there crying not bothering to raise her eyes as she already knew who stood in front of her. 'What's the matter weaslette?' Draco asked. 'Fuck off malfoy, its' none of your business' she spat at him. 'Well, I think it is now seen as you have mucked up my robes!' he said as he sat next to her against the wall.  
  
She felt slightly uncomfortable because Malfoy was sitting so close. However, she felt the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. Then she stifled her feelings. HoHHHhhhhh How could she want a guy like him to comfort her? How could she feel for malfoy?  
  
~  
  
As he sat down beside her his arm almost slipped around her shoulder sub- consciously. What was he thinking? She is a weasly, Gryffindor mud blood lover.  
  
~  
  
She was waiting for a smirk along with a snide remark but it did not come. Instead she heard him say 'Is it potter?' She nodded and looked up into his eyes. They were grey but not as difficult to understand as usual and looked comforting. He actually looked as if he cared. He stood up and held out a hand which she took, whilst wiping the tears from her cheek. He signalled for her walk with him.  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall. "You ok now?" Ginny nodded silently. Draco quickly let go of her hand and began walking in the opposite direction. He stopped suddenly then without control of his mouth said "You want to grab something to eat?" She replied with a smile and ran to catch up with him.  
  
* Dobby looked up from his chopped onions and stared at the sight of his former master entering with a Gryffindor. The other elves were as shocked as he was. "No" he whispered "Not a Malfoy come back to haunt poor dobby?" He fainted.  
  
A worried little elf approached Ginny. "Please miss, don't stay long. We are uncomfortable in the presence of master malfoy. Dobby has told us many bad things about his family!" Ginny glanced back at Malfoy, only to see his retreating back leaving the kitchen. She took one last look at the elves, shaking her head in apology before taking after the slytherin.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to catch up with Draco. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around now facing his chest. They stood very close. Close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her forehead. He asked her whether she liked what she saw and he loved what he had in- front of him. He lifted his hand to her face and tilted her head upwards. The next thing he knew his lips had met hers and they were caught up in a passionate embrace. He moved his hands around her waist and hers encircled his neck. He moved her into a dimly lit corridor and lifted her up against the wall. Her legs straddled him and they were caught up in the heat of the moment. The sweet pain of desire. She moved her hands down his chest feeling his muscles tense. She began to unbutton his shirt after taking his perfectly tailored slytherin robes off. He moaned against her lips as her hands rested on his chest. He pulled away and looked at her questioningly. 'You wouldn't be using to me to get back at potter would you?' Ginny smirked and replied out of breath 'what do you think?' He smirked back 'fine by me'. He dropped her to her feet and held her hand and dragged her to his private boudoir. Unknown to the both of them standing in the shadows was a watcher. Blaise. Smiling grimly to herself. 'Well well mister malfoy I am sure potter will love this!'  
  
Thank you for reading this is my first story so please R&R!  
  
Thanks to Terriah for helping with the beginning! 


	2. Rippleing water

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Draco, Ginny, Harry or anyone else in the Harry potter books.  
  
This is really short but u wanted it so badly I had to write it quickly! Thanks for the reviews and at the end remember to review again! Tell me what you think should happen next seen as I am new to all this!  
  
He shut the door after rapidly entering the green and silver room. He looked around to find the red head. His eyes caught a glimpse of her entering the bath tub in the following room. He tiptoed through the bedroom and stood and watched her swim. There was something about her that he had never seen before. The fact that she didn't have any clothes on was definitely a turn on. He slid his trousers and pants off and climbed carefully into the tub. He approached behind her and began kissing her neck. Her head tilted back on to his shoulder and a slight moan escaped her lips. Her hand found his and she turned around and explored his mouth with a seductive tongue. He moved her against the tiled edge of the bath and explored her mouth as she had his. His hand slid down the side of her body and he noticed the curves of a perfect woman.  
  
Her hands gripped tightly to his back as his swelling manhood drove into her over and over again. He gained his speed as the sound of his name been shouted out in pleasure was enough to pump his adrenalin to the maximum. He held tightly to the edge of the bath tub so he could get all the force he could possibly give. He held back until she was ready. He saw her reach her peak and he let go. The both of them, still joined, had given a load moan as it ended. She kissed him slightly on the cheek and embraced him tightly. He was spent; all of his energy had been given to her and only her. Not once had felt so strongly about someone. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her collar bone. All that could be heard was the small sound of the water rippling against their bodies and the sound of each others deep breaths. 


	3. Black mail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Draco, Ginny, Harry or anyone else in the Harry potter books.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews it helped loads. I have included some background history on Harry and Ginny in this one so you can understand it a bit more.  
  
Also thanks for the ideas RebelDream2222 and no they aren't bad. Lol. Here it is!  
  
He awoke to the shudders of coldness as the warmth of her body was no longer touching his skin. He looked up, and found no red head among the green drapes that hung in his prefect perfect bedroom. He turned on to his side and found himself thinking of the night they had shared. Her sweet kisses and gentle touches praying on his mind. He looked to the clock that stood on his side table and shot up with realisation of the time. He quickly dressed, and for once, just put his hand through his hair and ran to the great hall before breakfast was over.  
  
He entered in a hurried fashion and walked very quickly to his seat. Who better to approach him than Blaise. She sat down next to the blonde boy, who was spreading marmalade over toast and pushing it forcefully into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
  
"Hello Malfoy" she said with a hint of cunningness in her voice. "Oh hey Blaise" Draco replied. She leant over and whispered in his ear "Have a nice fiery night last night did we?" He dropped his toast and looked straight in her eyes. "What did you see?" "well..." she said, figuring how to put it in good words "all I saw was you and that weasly up against a wall, nothing much!" she lifted her mug to her mouth and drank the hot frothy liquid that was inside. "1. Her name is Ginny 2. Yes we had a great time last night and 3. Pansy just drank out of that cup".  
  
She quickly put the cup down and spoke to Draco in a sly tone "look, if I keep it quiet you can keep my pockets full"  
  
Draco looked at her in shock "I do not stand for blackmail Blaise! I am not going to pay you for a ... erm ... stupid secret that isn't worth keeping"  
  
"Fine" she stood up and walked away from the table and round to the Gryffindor's table. Draco watched in horror as she walked past the fiery red head of his last night love and towards a boy who wore glasses and had a scar upon his forehead. She leant down about to speak in his ear when Draco stood up in protest.  
  
"NO!" the whole hall fell silent and turned to see the owe so charming young malfoy stood with messy hair and a piece of toast in his hand "It's ok Blaise ... *Oh god now what do I say, don't tell potter I am sleeping with his ex, nooooo* I'll help you write that assignment *shit* you don't need help from a mud blood lover"  
  
She stood up and stood face to face with Draco. She had him right where she wanted him. As she exited the hall Draco followed her and pushed her into a small corridor.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" his eyes flaming with fury.  
  
"We'll call it 50 galleons a week shall we?" she stood with great confidence in-front of him with not a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
With a slight hesitation he said "Ok, but no wondering off to potter again" he marched off with his tailor made robes billowing behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked with a spring in her step from the great hall behind the dream team. Not for a long time had she felt so god and wanted than she did now. The last time she felt like this was the summer Harry had come to the burrow and they got together.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"YEAH OK RON JUST GO!!!!! I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!!!!!" he shouted down the rickety old stairs that led to upper part of the weasly house hold. Harry crept across the landing trying not to step on all the muggle artefacts that Mr Weasly had brought home, fascinated by how they worked. He approached a wooden door and turned a wooden handle and pushed open. Inside he saw a blue room with a wind chime at the window tinkling slightly and the cool summer breeze. Harry looked over to the bed and remembered last night, his first night with Ginny. He walked silently over the rough carpet floor to the desk, which had a beautiful 'women' sat writing with a quill on a letter to her friend.  
  
He covered her eyes and kissed her on her perfectly smooth cheek. He brought his hands down to her waist and held her opposite hand that wasn't writing.  
  
"Hi" he said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Hey Harry" she replied putting her quill down and clearing a space on her desk for him to sit on. He sat down and looked into her chocolate coloured eyes and placed a kiss gently on her sweet cinnamon lips.  
  
Sometimes Ginny wished he put more force and passion into his kisses especially after the night they had spent together. However, she didn't mention it and she went on as normal.  
  
"Are you going to come and have a game of quidditch?" he asked her whilst playing with her soft delicate hands.  
  
"If everyone else plays I don't have a broom so I will stay here and play later" she said not looking that bothered.  
  
"well you could always use my broom...with me!" he smiled, persuading her.  
  
"Ok! But no flips! Promise?" she kissed him and held him in a passionate embrace. She pulled away and he replied with a wink and they rushed out into the open air.  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
"Gin. Look about the other day it's just that me and you weren't...aren't good together. We had your brother checking up on us all the time and your mother treating us as if we were married. I mean maybe that's why it didn't feel right. And Cho is more my age so maybe that's why. You ok?" he explained looking to blank eyes.  
  
"Yes that's fine. You weren't as good as I had expected either" and with that she walked to her lesson and didn't look back. Yes she still cared, still cared a lot for Harry and she wished they were still together but after finding out that Cho Chang was in his life too made her feel hatred towards him. This Draco thing had to keep quiet.  
  
Please R&R! 


	4. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Draco, Ginny, Harry or anyone else in the Harry potter books.**

**Hi everybody, I'm back!!!! I decided to re-start this story because I wanted to write something and in a way this story was my favourite and I liked it. I don't know why I stopped writing it.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. It's not very long but this is all I had time for in my free time at the moment!**

**Enjoy!!!**

For the next couple of weeks Draco and Ginny continued to meet, Blaise got her 50 galleons each week and everything ran as smoothly as it had done before Harry dumped her. Well...so it seemed to Ginny.

Her disappearances each evening had not gone unnoticed.

**Flash back**

It was Thursday night and Hermione had decided to stay up late and do some 'last minute revision' for a Herbology test that was taking place in 4 days. For Harry and Ron, behaviour like this wasn't unusual and they excused themselves at about eleven o'clock and left their work until the weekend. Hermione did remind them that they would be practising hard for the upcoming quidditch match this weekend, but by the time she finished they were half way up the stairs and were waving her off with comments such as 'don't worry, we'll get it done... we've always got Sunday night'.

The clock struck one, and after six hours of concentration Hermione decided to call it a night. She packed away her text books, piled up the notes she had made and left them on the desk in the common room so she could continue her studying tomorrow night.

As she was making her way towards the bookcase to return "Herbology: The proper way to make a plant grow" (Ron had borrowed hers and, well... as he put it, 'misplaced' it), she heard rapid footsteps down the girl's staircase and she saw a dark cloaked figure, with dainty shoes step out of the shadowed stair well.

The mysterious person hovered near the stair entrance, glanced around the room then stepped quietly across the room that was draped in red. As the person reached for their hood to cover their face, Hermione, being the responsible Head Girl that she is, held onto the bookcase and prepared herself to approach the witch who was breaking curfew rules.

The hooded cloak was being lifted over the girls head, but Hermione stopped before she started to stride towards her. The figure had red hair. There was only one girl in the whole Gryffindor house who had red hair, and she knew that it was the youngest Weasly.

As the black robed red head glided across the common room Hermione ascended up the stairs and lay awake wondering where Ginny could be sneaking off to on a weekday, in the middle of the night.

**End Flash back**

Thoughts like these where in Hermione's mind all the time. Every morning when she would see Ginny she wished she could make an attempt to ask about her night-time expeditions. But each time something held her back. Ginny had a smile on her face every morning, her cheeks were flushed in an excited way as she ran into the great hall and she held her head high, as if nothing could bother her.

There had to be something or someone in Ginny's life to have made an effect on her like this. Her and Hermione were not the best of friends but both of them could talk to the other if something was bothering them. They became closer after Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, and her chamber tragedy.

Tom had changed her, everyone saw that he had. Ron, even though he is still protective of her, realised she had grown up a lot faster than he had expected her to. His Big brother role was still as vital as ever though, she would need him to help her overcome things in the far future...and the near.

"Well... I don't think you should wear that Miss Weasley" he commented as she pulled a dress to her front, looking for an opinion. She stood there in his black boxers and black shirt, both where too big for her. The boxers hung off her small frame and the sleeves of the shirt fell past the fingertips of her delicate hands. But, none the less, she looked sexy. Her hair dropped over her shoulders and contrasted wonderfully with the black shirt. Her face was pure, with a sweet tone. She was the only girl Draco knew that could wear no make-up and still look beautiful.

"Well what do you suggest I wear, know it all!?" she said in a mischievous tone, casting the cotton thread dress aside and climbing onto the silk sheets that have been crumpled due to the nights events. Draco lay propped up on his elbow with the tasteful slytherin green sheets covering up to his mid-rift. A vision of blonde gracefulness and gentle manners lay before Ginny, his hair scruffy but casual.

The early morning sun fell upon the couple as Sunday approached. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple softly, his lips barely touching her skin but holding her tightly into a protective, safe embrace.

He leant back flat against the pillows; Ginny moved her body onto his and lay with her head on his chest.

He whispered to her, "I think, for the time being, you should wear...nothing".

She looked up as he looked down. They caught in a passionate moment of eyes twinkling to one another as Draco' mouth curled into a smile. Being the playful person that he was with Ginny, he stuck his tongue out and raised her to him.

The morning continued. Ginny and Draco spent the day together in his bedroom, getting up to no good whilst Hermione, Harry and Ron were still none the wiser and presumed Ginny was out playing quidditch or doing work with friends.

A pleasantly fine day cast down upon Hogwarts.

**Thank you for reading, please R&R!**


End file.
